


Smrt strašného sarkastického smrtijeda Severuse Snapea

by Raaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Memories
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaya/pseuds/Raaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape není dobrý člověk. Ví to on a ví to i Ona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smrt strašného sarkastického smrtijeda Severuse Snapea

Cítíš, jak ti jed proudí žilami. Jak se ti pomalu omotává kolem srdce jako ten had, který jej do tebe vpravil. Bolí to, ale je to vlastně dobrý pocit, tak známý. Ach ano, bolest – tvá stará přítelkyně – tě znova objímá, hladí tě po vlasech a přitahuje si tě k hrudi. Tvé oči se zavírají jako vždycky, jenže tentokrát víš, že nesmíš usnout, že by to bylo naposledy, že by ses neprobudil. Ale je to těžké, tak těžké nepodlehnout té konejšící náruči, něčemu, co ve svém životě neznáš…

Přikleká k tobě. Tvé všechno, tvá posedlost i tvé prokletí v jednom. Ty oči, ty velké zelené oči… Její oči. Pronásledují tě ve snech, nemůžeš se jich zbavit. Jsou všude. Je toho v nich tolik: strach, bolest, zmatení, smutek, radost, pochopení, nenávist… ale jedna emoce chybí. Láska. A ty víš, že ji nikdy v těch očích nespatříš. Nebo alespoň ne patřící tobě. Jak jen to řekla? „Jsi ubožák, Srabusi.“

Ano, to jsi. Ale ona není jediná, co si to myslí, že? Její syn je stejný, ne-li horší.

Přesto však klečí u tvého slábnoucího těla a snaží se zastavit krev prýštící ti z ran. Snaží se tě zachránit. Otevřeš ústa, abys mu řekl, jak marné je jeho úsilí, ale vyjde z nich jen zoufalé zachroptění, tolik podobné prosbě.

Ale, ale, velký Severus Snape prosí? O co? O milost? O pochopení? O _soucit_? Ubožáku! Zůstal jsi sám, jen se mnou ve své hlavě, ve své duši. Kvůli své hrdosti jsi odvrhnul jedinou ženu, která k tobě mohla cítit něco víc než pohrdání. Zabil jsi jediného člověka, kterému záleželo na tvém osudu. Tak už si to konečně uvědom! Co jsi dělal poslední rok? Potácel se sám a zlomený na hranici mezi zdravým rozumem a bezednou propastí šílenství. Nepodlehls. Ale proč? ptáš se sám sebe.

Ty oči, přece pro ty oči, Severusi. Její oči. Oči té špinavé mudlovské šmejdky… A jsme u toho zase, že? Dokážeš si na ni nevzpomenout, když se podíváš na toho Potterovic spratka? Dokážeš si nepředstavit, že kdybys byl lepším člověkem, mohl by to být tvůj syn? Že by jeho druhé jméno nebylo James, ale Severus? Všechny ty školní tresty, co jsi mu udělil, všechny ty noci, co jsi prochodil po hradě, jen abys ho chytil porušovat školní řád, všechny ty ošklivé věci, co jsi mu kdy řekl nebo udělal… Mě nemůžeš lhát, drahoušku, já tě mám dokonale přečteného. Chtěl jsi, aby tě ten chlapec měl _rád_ , chtěl jsi, aby v tobě viděl víc než svého profesora…

No, to druhé se ti povedlo přímo dokonale.

Nenávidí tě.

Co na tom? Nenávist je tady cit. A když vezmeš v úvahu, kolik lidí ji k tobě chová… Ach, Severusi, vždyť ty jsi vlastně šťastný muž!

Tvá víčka jsou najednou těžká, Merline, tak těžká! Jenže za nimi nečeká uklidňující temnota, ale ostré světlo, propalující se ti přímo do mozku a nikde v dohledu žádný stín. A málem bych zapomněla, jsem tady já. Tvá smrt. V duchu mi přisuzuješ zrzavé vlasy a Harryho oči – odkdy je to Harry, Severusi? – ale mýlíš se. Jsem zrcadlovým odrazem tvé duše, stará, seschlá, zčernalá… zlomená.

Co to děláš, Severusi? Ty vzpomínáš? Ale no tak, miláčku, to ti nepomůže, světlo stejně nakonec vyhraje, rozežene tu tmu, po které tak zoufale toužíš. Ale temnota nebyla to, co jsi viděl v tom zatraceném zrcadle, co? Tehdy, když jsi chystal lektvary na ochranu kamene, neodolal jsi a podíval ses do něj. No tak, to je přece lidské, ne? A ty, i přes to všechno, co jsi kdy udělal, jsi stále člověk. Já o tom nepochybuji. Nemám důvod. Nemáš důvod.

Tehdy to Lily slušelo, že? Měla vlasy vysoko vyčesané do rozčepýřeného drdolu, přesně tak, jak se ti vždycky líbilo. Chlapec se také moc nezměnil, jen jeho vlasy nebyly tak rozcuchané, ale víc… tvoje. A zmizely ty příšerné brýle. Tehdy ses usmál, pamatuješ? Albus to zahlédl a začal se vyptávat, ale odbýt toho staříka byla hračka. Sám měl svá tajemství, každý je má. Já? Já ne. Před tebou, Severusi, nedokážu nic skrýt. Neptej se proč, nevím.

Možná je to tím, že jsme si tak podobní. Stejní. Já jsem ty a ty jsi já. Teď, v tuhle chvíli.

Slzy, Severusi? Ale, ale, drahý, to tu ještě nebylo. Teď si ještě přišít na hábit růžové krajky a bude to dokonalé…

Mluvení jde ztuha. Vlastně jsou to spíše vzdechy, co vycházejí z tvých úst, ale to postačí, chlapec není tak nechápavý, jak sis vždycky myslel. Jak sis snažil namluvit. Jenže tebe to nepřekvapuje. Poslední dobou tě nepřekvapí nic, natož drahoušek mladý Potter. Je tak jiný než jeho otec. Ty jsi to zjistil až teď. Cha, já tohle věděla už dávno. No tak, pořádně se ve svých vzpomínkách rozhlédni. Už sis konečně strhl ty ošklivé brýle, které všechno jen zkreslují? Taky jsi nebyl zrovna anděl, co? Vím, vím, co cítíš, jaký to je pro tebe šok. Měli bychom tyhle poutě do nitra tvé duše podnikat častěji. Jsou to mnohem plodnější chvíle než ty, co jsi trávil nad svými kotlíky. Dračí krev sem, kůže z hřímala tam… To nám to pěkně pobublává! Ještě několik zamíchání a pak nechat odstát…

Dávat je tak nezvyklé, co, drahý? A ještě nezvyklejší je dělit se. O vzpomínky. O minulost. O bolest…? Ššš, klid, můj malý princi, jemuž jeho dvojí krev tělo opouští. Však my víme svoje, že? A nikomu to nepovíme. Nikdo se to nedoví… Snad kromě Harryho. Tomu můžeme věřit. Nemá tě rád, ale tohle to změní. Určitě. Já tomu věřím. Chi chi. Vsadím se, že jakmile pozná tvou lepší stránku, mě, otočí a pocítí k nám… co? Lásku? Ne, tu zrovna ne. Náklonnost? Ta by ti stačila, vím. Občas ti stačí tak žalostně málo…

A zase ty oči. Severusi, Severusi, copak toho už nemáš dost? To jsi tak zvrácený, že si užíváš tu bolest, co ti drtí duši na prach, co drtí na prach mě, kterou pocítíš vždycky, když se do těch zelených hlubin podíváš? Když se v nich topíš… Ano, ponořit se a už nikdy nemuset vyplavat. To by sis přál. To by byl ráj. To by mě zničilo, drahoušku, a to přece nechceme, že?

Konečně zavíráš oči. Že ti to ale trvalo, už jsem si myslela, že se nedočkám. Nějak nám docházejí témata hovoru. Nedívej se na mě tak, má vina to není. Cloníš si tvář před světlem? Klidně to zkoušej dál, nepodaří se to. To zářivé světlo se ti vypálí do sítnice, do mozku, do morku kostí… do duše… Mně se to taky nelíbí, ale co se dá dělat? Na některé věci jsem i já krátká…

Ale udělám ti radost. Vidíš? Mé vlasy získávají červený nádech a mé oči… Ach, mé oči…

„Miluji tě, Severusi…“ zaslechneš ještě.

Víš, že to není pravda, ale přesto se nadechuješ k odpovědi.

Která nikdy nezazní.

Zemřel jsi tak, jak jsi žil, má lásko. Sám.

Navždy sám…

Protože pro takové jako ty v nebi není místo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kombinuje pohled knihy i filmu na Snapeovu smrt.


End file.
